


Don't Forget

by hoebobbin



Category: ikon
Genre: Alpha Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Double B, Leader Kim Hanbin | B.I, M/M, Pre-Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoebobbin/pseuds/hoebobbin
Summary: “I love you more than you know“ said Bobby before he lets go of the love of his life.Hanbin pleaded, “If I can’t reminisce you as my everything, then leave me a piece of you that I can’t forget.““My quail, don’t forget me.“In which the iKON’s rappers are torn between keeping their relationship and their career as an idol. Will they be able to let go completely?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double B's journey from the past (2014) to present, but in the ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Events like WIN, Mix & Match, and etc, happened in real life will also be read in some chapters. SOME double b moments happened in real life, I just gave malice to it in this book. Double B relationship is pure fiction & author's imagination.

\- double b romance is pURE FICTION

\- this is a fanfic so ofc it's just fiction idK  
\- photos/videos are not mine!! credits to the owners  
\- no hate, more love  
\- fav/like!!  
\- hmu for suggestions!! all luv 🌊🐥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate positive comments and feedback as I will use them to be my motivation to write this story. Drop 'em down below or tweet/dm me at my acc @hoebobbin_ tHANK YOU


	2. Pessimistic Quial

Hanbin's POV

It was clearly back during WIN when I started to catch feelings for my bestfriend, Bobby. He has been my mate for how many years, we've known each other too much.

Yes, I'm the leader. But he was my rock. People would thought I was strong, but I wouldn't be without Jiwon.

"You never really had a girlfriend, Hanbin-shi?" Asked the interviewer.

With confidence, I answered, "I never had," _I'_ _m_ _dating_ _the_ _man_ _who'_ _s_ _sitting_ _with_ _me_ _here_ _for_ _almost a_   _year_ _now_ _._

Jinhwan-hyung, who's beside me, playfully coughed. I nudged him secretly and got nervous as we go on to the interview.

"Yea, sure," Jinhwan whispered lightly.

"Hyung!" I pull him before he enters the dorm with the others.

The little interview was done already and we headed back to our dorm. The others quickly get off the van to go straight inside their rooms.

"Hanbin, relax! You really don't know how to hide your relationship, aye?" He chuckled.

I was about to answer him but Bobby went out to get us. He looked worried.

"Babe, where you've been? Come on," He said.

"You guys, should be careful, okay? I support you both but we'll never know what happens if this gets out." Jinhwan-hyung warned.

"We don't even know when will we debut," I silently stated.

Bobby back hugged me, I was too surprised to even move.

Jinhwan-hyung had his eyes wide open, "Bobby-"

"Aigoo... Here goes my pessimistic quail," Bobby chuckled huskily behind my ears, "We've been practicing for damn hours a day. I'm sure we'll debut sooner, okay? And once we do, I'm sure we're gonna release some freaking good songs! I'll be your co-writer, you want that?"

I don't know what will be my future without Jiwon. All I know is that, I will be in a total wreck if it does happen.

***

"Bobby-hyung!" Donghyuk yelled while entering my room. "Aish! I knew you would be here!"

"Go away, Donghyuk!" Bobby yelled back.

He threw a pillow to Donghyuk who looked frustrated and came back on cuddling me again.

"Jinhwan-hyung asked me to come and get you both. We need to talk,"

I looked over on my phone that has dozens of text from Jinani-hyung.

"Finally! I've been contacting you both, do you not know how to check your phone?!" Jinhwan-hyung scolded us both as we entered our dinning room.

"Hey, we're all sad tonight. Let's not beat ourselves up, okay?" Yunhyeong-hyung said as he put our dinner on the table.

"We didn't expect to have a new survival show. I mean, what the hell is this?!" Junhoe spoke.

"What if tomorrow I'm not gonna live here anymore?" Donghyuk was stuck watching his own plate.

Everyone was still in trauma about what happened to WIN. It left us a scar that is deep as hell. I know we all. This has been very difficult for us to talk about. And when we do, we all just tear up.

"You shouldn't think like that," Bobby said.

Junhoe's face lit up, "Easy for you to say. You aren't in our place,"

It was confirmed that Jinani, Jiwon, and I are safe while the others have to keep their place in Mix & Match. I understand Junhoe's sudden anger. He's hurt... and betrayed.

"Quit it, Junhoe! He's your hyung. Do you not know any manners?" Jinhwan frustratedly scolded.

He rolled his eyes, "Mian,"

When I tried to pick up my utensils, I was shaking. I put my hands on my legs to hide it but then I could feel Bobby's hand held it. Trying to assure me. As always.

Bobby leaned on me to whisper, "Cheer up, binnie. Everything's gonna be alright,"

I was about to respond but then I heard a loud noise. I looked up and saw Yunhyeong's suspicious eyes on us.

"Wow, finally..." Junhoe agreed as if he knows what Yunhyeong-hyung was thinking of.

My brows furrowed when I tried to look at my surroundings. And before I knew it, they were talking about Bobby and I.

"Are you guys dating or?" Yunhyeong asked.

Donghyuk coughed, "Don't get us wrong, I mean, we always had an eye on you guys being all clingy,"

"Way too clingy," Yunhyeong added.

"What? Are you jealous?" Bobby lifted up his hand to put his arms on top of my chair.

"Kim Jiwon," Jinhwan warned.

The tension was quite hot now, all eyes were on us and I couldn't even say a word. Everything was a blur to me now. I was already worried much on our new survival show and now my relationship with Bobby is being exposed in front of our groupmates.

"Seems to me like _you_ are the one who's jealous," Yunhyeong rebated.

And that hit me. I knew Bobby was offended. He really is jealous of Yunhyeong and I's closeness. He knew we had our little shippers but Yunhyeong and I's were starting also.

I felt Bobby removed his arm on me and was about to say something but I stood up quickly and tried to walk away from the scene. It was giving me too much stress.

"We're dating." Two words from Bobby that made us all quiet. I was dead on my tracks, even.

"What?" Yunhyeong asked, "Hyung, did you know about this? How come aren't you reacting?"

"Yea, since the beginning," Jinhwan cooly said, "Can we now eat? Hanbin, get your ass back here. Now."

I turned my heel to go back to the table. As much as I want to go out, I'm in debt. The greatest thing to do now is to respect Jinani-hyung.

"Hanbin is my boyfriend. Now, can you all back off and let my boyfriend have peace?" Bobby blurted out.

"Jiwon, enough," I said.

I'm tired. All I wanna do is rest.

I sat down and Bobby started to put food on my plate. And so, I started to talk, "We have a chance on breaking up soon. Some might stay. Some might not be here in the next few months. Can we just treasure what we have now?"

The chaos from earlier instantly died down. We were all left thinking of the future.

Bobby chuckled to light up the mood, "My quail's in tiger mode everyone, let's eat,"

"I thought so too," Yunhyeong agreed.

And finally, it was all over. We finally had the courage to talk this out. It was over.

Or so we thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, it's ya love aly!! Thanks for lending time to read my double b au!! hope you enjoy. Comment if ya want,, no hates mwa


	3. Binhwan

Ever since Mix & Match started, I became more stressful. The new members couldn't seem to fit it and I just don't know what to do.

"Binnie, calm down," Bobby tried to assure me but he can't.

He tried to give me a hug but I refused. Instead, I looked away, "Bin, jebal?"

"I'm ok." I simply stated.

I was taken back when he gripped on my wrist and turned me around to hug me.

"Open up. I'm here," He whispered.

I weakly resisted him, "Bobbyah, hajima!"

"Saranghaeyo."

"Yah! That's not..." I told him but he just gripped on me tighter, "Fair,"

After a long tight hug, his grip loosen. He looked into my eyes intensely as he gave me a comforting smile.

"It's our only rest day today. Let's get some sleep,"

"But the songs-"

"Tomorrow, hanbin?" He pleaded.

I sighed and nodded which made him grinned. We walked hand in hand 'til we go inside of our room.

"I just don't know how are you being positive all throughout this," I said with honesty.

We were now cuddling and getting ready to sleep. But like the routine, we always talk things out. Jiwon won't let us go to sleep without knowing each other's thoughts.

One of the things that made me fell in love with him.

"This is devastating for me, hanbin. Seeing you being pessimistic makes me down. But I don't show, right? Cause if you see me falling apart while you are too, then what will happen to us?"

"I'm sorry for lacking," I apologized as I hid my head on to his neck.

I inhaled his scent and exhaled calmly. I just love it every time we're in this position. My face hiding on his neck. His arms wrapped around my whole being. And if not, our hands intertwined. Feels like my everything just fits with him perfectly.

"Oh baby, you are more than enough."

And just one sentence made me feel better. He really has this effect on me.

"You didn't say I love you back to me earlier, huh," He lowered his head to look onto my eyes, "Aigoo! My quail doesn't love me anymore?"

But before I could even respond, the door slammed open. Seeing a massive... 13cm fairy looking betrayed.

"Wow, I can't believe my co-team leaders are having a sleep bonding without me?"

"Jinani~" Bobby called for quite long.

Jinhwan-hyung went to us to join laying down, "Yah! Hyung, there's plenty of space on the top bunk!"

"Bobbyah, chugule? You just want to solo Hanbin again, can't I borrow him?" Jinhwan argued but Bobby shook his head.

"What am I? A toy?" I whispered tiredly.

Bobby hugged me again as Jinhwan-hyung continued to steal me away from him.

"Hyung! We're out of space!" Bobby, still, opposed.

"I'm small, right?" Jinhwan-hyung teased, "Sole reason is because I fit well with Hanbin,"

"Are you seeing us right now?" Bobby sarcastically asked.

But Jinani didn't seem to care, "BinHwan ended all ships before it even existed,"

 


	4. Collab with female artist?

"What now?"

Is the question I just asked myself when the staff announced that we have another challenge.

"A collab with a female artist?" Donghyuk gawked in surprise.

My eyes went big when it was finally announced. This is an another opportunity. A stepping stone, I thought.

"Who could it be?" Hongseok silently asked.

We were in the middle of our practice for another match against the others when we received this news.

"B.I" Donghyuk called me while I was busy with my thoughts.

I raised my eyebrows to give him my full attention.

"Does the others know?" He asked, "Bobby-hyung?"

Bobby.. haven't thought about that. We're against each other in this survival show so we put things aside first. After all, every night we still come home to each other's arms anyway.

That was cheesy.

But a thought crossed my mind. Bobby collab with another female artist? He must be very excited! My womanizer boyfriend!

I decided to text him.

 

 

_Me:_

_Yah! Who's your female artist?_

 

_Bobby:_

_Jealous already, babe?_

 

_Me:_

_*angry*_

 

_Bobby:_

_Loljk. Haven't met her yet._

_Saranghae, binnie!_

_Gtg i love you!! *insert selca*_

 

 

I smiled at his replies.

Bobby's POV

It's been days since we've practiced with the female artists. Been days since I've talked properly to Hanbin. He doesn't reply to me much like the last time.

 

 

_Me:_

_Babyyyyy wru_

_Why aren't you home yet?_

_Are you sleeping at the studio again?_

_I miss you_

_Binnie~~~_

_*insert selca*_

 

 

I understand him. I really do. But the fact the Donghyuk always comes home every night while he stays at the studio with Lee Hi bothers me.

"Where's Hanbin?" I asked Donghyuk who looks tired from their practice.

Their team finishes early but leaving Hanbin and Lee Hi to do some _polishes_ they say.

"With Lee Hi," Donghyuk answered silently.

My eyes furrowed, "Again? At the studio?"

I can't keep up with this. I miss him so much and I'm so tired from leading my team, I need him. I need to see him.

"They went out. I don't know where,"

I nodded and went to our room. Jinani's already there, resting. Their team always finishes late, probably they do extra works.

"Bob, you okay?" He asked.

He looks at me as if he's confused. I'm changing into my hoodie since I'm going out to see Hanbin. I'm going to find him.

I look at my phone and there is still no reply from him.

"Hanbinnie," I said quietly.

"He's with Lee Hi," Jinani answred, "Saw them at Han River just now."

"Do you think he's attracted to her?" I asked.

He got up from the bed but faced his back on me as if he's afraid to answer me. I held on the door knob tightly.

"Hanbin won't do that to you." Jinani assured but it felt like he's convincing himself. Not me.

"I know him. That's his type. Independent and someone who he can enjoy music. Make music with." I said painfully, "I know. Because it's me. It _was_ me,"

Jinani finally turned his back to face me. He looked also in pain. Since day one, we knew each other. The three of us stood by each other. We don't have much of misunderstandings because we know how our brain works. And maybe these past few days, Hanbin has been distant to us.

"Maybe he's just confused," He convinced.

"So, you also think he likes her?"

I turned the knob and opened the door.

"He won't do that to you," Still optimistic.

Hanbin's POV

"Yah! Calm down, we'll do great tomorrow!" Lee Hi said as we're walking around the side walk.

We've decided to lurk at Han River since we want to unwind. She knows how pressured I am for tomorrow's match.

"I've never done something like that before," I exclaimed but laughed along.

I was talking about the JYP dance with Donghyuk and Hongseok. But we'll also perform with her.

"Well, I liked how you mixed Let It Go," She praised.

I blushed, "It was luck."

She stopped walking which why I did too. She stared at me as she tiptoed. Me not knowing what to do, froze.

"You shouldn't think like that, Kim Hanbin," She said.

She reached on to my head to pat it. But then she lost balanced. My eyes turned wide and I successfully catched her.

She looked at me when I fixed her up. Thoughts of Bobby crossed into my mind. I took steps backward.

"Are you seeing someone right now? Mianhe," Lee Hi apologized. She must've seen my sudden change of reaction, "I should get going now."

"It's okay," I silently greeted bye.

"Goodnight, Hanbin.." She tiptoed again and kissed me on the cheeks before she walked away.

It took me a minute before I could turn my back on the way home. But before I can take another step, I saw Bobby.

"Bobby-ah," I called.

I walked to his direction but he also took a step backwards.

"It's not what you think, really," I defended, trying to reach him out.

He stared at me blankly, "Is this why you won't come home to me?"

"No, of course not. I've been practicing-"

"You've been practicing with her!" He debated.

"It's for-"

"Don't tell me it's for the match!" He shouted, "Goddamnit! If it was for the match, you'd still come home to us."

His blank stares turned it mad stares. Piercing into my eyes but I couldn't just fight back. I was guilty.

"Hell, you don't even text back." He stated.

"I'm sorry-"

"Do you like her?"

My eyes grew wider, "Jiwon,"

He smirked sarcastically before he turned his back on me, "Good luck tomorrow, B.I"

Do I like Lee Hi?

***

Morning came. We didn't see each other. I just saw him now at the back stage. He was busy talking to Junhoe and Chanwoo. Probably about their performance later.

"How are you?" Donghyuk, who's beside me, asked.

We were also talking about our last minute preparations for later. But I just suddenly felt the urge to look at Bobby. I don't know why.

With hesitation, "I'm fine..."

"I mean, Bobby-hyung and you?" He cleared.

"I don't know... really.."

"You know, during WIN, I can see how you admired each other. The way how Bobby-hyung take good care of you when you're really stressed and how you try to be a better leader for us. I look up to your relationship," He started.

"Donghyuk," I called, for him to stop. I don't think I can handle any throwback now. Not that it's almost our performance.

But he continued, "I had guts that your relationship was beyond the co-trainee type, but I shook it off. But I gotta be honest with you, hyung,"

My brows furrowed as he continued talking, "Eyes don't lie,"

In that three words he said to me- it was as if the cue for me to look away but instead, look at Bobby. _My_ _Jiwon_ _._

He looked absolutely dashing wearing all black- his usual oversized shirt, track pants, sunglasses, bonnet, and a pair of white shoes. He rocked that outfit.

"Have you seen his eyes, hyung?" He added a question.

"When I woke up, he wasn't beside me anymore." I shyly stated, or maybe I was _guilty_ _._

"His eyes are dead-ass puffy. Are you guys okay?" He asked silently.

  
True to that. When I arrived at our room, he was silently crying. Jinani just shrugged off and became distant to me. But yet, I still decided to sleep beside him.

But when I couldn't handle his tears anymore, I hugged him tight while his back was facing me. He wouldn't move, just shaking from crying.

I didn't respond to what Donghyuk asked. Lee Hi was already standing between us and asked if we can talk. Donghyuk took a step back and joined the others with Hongseok.

"Hey," She called.

I smiled politely, "What's up?"

She laughed, "You nervous?"

"Just quite,"

I looked away but manage to get Bobby facing towards us.

"Hanbin," She called again, this time serious.

I turned my head to look at her. She's wearing all white just like me. For our Let It Go performance later. She looked honestly stunning but I'm already stunned by someone else.

"I'm really sorry about last night," She apologizes again.

I looked at Bobby again who's still looking at us. I took a step back to have a distance.

"It's really okay. Let's not think about it. Just focus on having fun later, aye?" I tried to look casual.

Bobby's POV

I don't know how I got myself to watch their Let It Go performance. But it was honestly cool. The beat was awesome and once again, it made me proud of him more.

I watched him and Lee Hi talked earlier before the show starts. They looked really happy being with each other. Maybe this was a stepping stone.

For me to let go? And for him to find his true love?

"Hyung, you fine?" Junhoe asked me.

I didn't know I was stuck staring at Hanbin when I saw him glimpsing on me. I shook my head and began to focus again.

I nodded, "Kaja!"

 

This is bad. Everyone is down. The others are crying. It surprised us when Junhoe and Yunhyeong were at the bottom 3. The two of our brothers who we've shared good and bad times during WIN. It just doesn't make any sense!

I saw Hanbin with tears on his cheeks. This wasn't the only time I saw him cry. But we all know for a fact that out of all of us, he and I were the ones who cries the most.

 _And_ _God_ _forsaken_ _me_ _,_ _he_ _'_ _s_ _my_ _hanbin_ _._ _I_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _see_ _my_ _hanbin_ _cry_ _._

I was about to go there but Chanwoo stopped me. I put out a confused face.

"They're filming..." He whispered hurriedly before they get a scene of Chanwoo and I.

Does he know?


	5. Bobby

Bobby's POV

 

I'm hella mad at myself. This is the first time that I didn't comfort Hanbin. He looked really down but I can't do anything about it.

I talked to everyone one by one to comfort them except for him. I couldn't. I can't. 

Now I'm on my way to YG party, just myself.  I'm indeed nervous because professionals are here while I was asked to perform for the finale. Note that 2NE1 and BIGBANG members are all complete and will watch me.  

10 minutes before I perform, I felt my phone vibrated.

 

_Hanbin:_

_Heart eyes for you.. and only you, my jiwon_

_I know you'll do great. Fighting._

 

Just texts but it lit the fire in me. Binnie and his awkward sweetness, I really can't handle it. Suddenly my nervousness can't be felt anymore. I feel like performing whole day. I wish he was here performing with me. Or just watching me.

I shrugged it off as I started performing. 

It was done. I was complimented by some of my sunbaes when I walked pass by them to greet. It was nerve-wrecking really. 

The night is still young, the DJ is doing well with his remixing of YG songs. I even heard our version of Just Another Boy played. As I'm walking around the area, I remembered Hanbin's texts. My eyes grew wide as I quickly checked it.

 

_Hanbin:_

_Come home to me already_

 

I smiled reading it. But I can't hide the fact that I'm still in pain. 

Images of him with another being just hunts me. Maybe because it's rare for me to see him interacts with other people. He only talks when it's about work career. But when it's not, it's just me. He only opens himself up to me. 

May seem like I'm selfish....... I'm just not used to it.

"Bobby," I heard someone called me. 

I turned around and saw GD-hyung. I immediately bowed to show respect.

"H-hyung," I greeted.

"You were good earlier," He said.

I bowed again, "Thank you, hyung,"

He chuckled, "Where's B.I?"

Just hearing his name being mentioned in front of me made my heart beat fast.

"What's up with you? You look intense," Taeyang-hyung suddenly appeared.

"Yah, GD! You're intimidating my favorite!" TOP-hyung also.

My eyes are wide now and my heart beat is going nuts! I bowed for a long 3 seconds.

"Ani! I just asked where's B.I," GD-hyung defended.

Taeyang-hyung and TOP-hyung looked like they're having a fun time with their drinks. Daesung-hyung is near the stage talking with some of the technical staffs holding his drinks. Seungri-hyung is dancing with other artists.

"Araseyo, araseyo," They both laughed, "Yah, bobby, be healthy! Good luck on your debut, fighting!"

I said my thanks and bowed down. I got my head up when they were finally out of my sight. Well, except for GD-hyung.

"H-hyung?" I called him. He was caught up thinking about something. So when I called him he was in quite shock.

He smiled then, "Bobby,"

I look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You... and B.I," My heart pounded hard, "You both have a bright future ahead of you, I can feel it,"

This was G-dragon talking to me like this! I don't even know what to say or respond!

And so I just nodded, waiting for him to continue again.

"B-but B.I," He stuttered. My lips went in awe, nervous of what he's going to say, "He may seem look like he got everything under control. He's the leader, of course. But B.I, he's different from others,"

I sighed, "I know, hyung,"

"His stubbornness will be one of his kryptonite. So, I want you, bobby, to be there for him, okay?" He said, "He is going to fall out, we don't know when, but he will,"

"I will be there to catch him if he does," I bravely concluded.

"That..... I know of," He nodded proudly, "You and Jinhwan, and B.I, you will be the pillars of iKON. Hold on to each other well," 

"Yes, hyung," 

He nodded again, "You and B.I have some chemistry, I told you that before?" 

True. During WIN, he was our mentor. He told that to Hanbin and me. He was the one who fixed our rap lines. Me being the fire, aggressive. Hanbin being the water, calm.

"Yes, hyung. I think we're meant to be," I half-joked. 

_Damnit, of course we're meant to be!_

"You are," He laughed and shook his head to calm himself, "I'm gonna roam around. See you on your debut?"

I smiled, "Looking forward to it, hyung," 

"Good. Send my regards to the others. Remind B.I of what I've told him before," He said, "Stay healthy, both of you, and the others. You haven't started the real battle, yet,"

I nodded and said my good byes. I bowed until he went to the crowd. I said my farewells to the other artists. I decided to go to a ramen house and go home early. Knowing Hanbin, he hasn't eaten yet. 

 

 


	6. Long nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long night of making out, light and deep talks. this has always been one of their fantasies.

I got to our dorm pretty late already. Jinhwan's the only who's awake as I caught him eating an instant ramen.

"Hey," He called.

I took off my shoes and my jacket. Leaving me with my oversized shirt and loose pants.

"Heya, hyung," I greeted while I put Hanbin's meal I took out awhile ago.

"How are you?" He asked, before drinking his water.

I smiled lightly, "Gweonchana,"

"Good. I talked to Hanbin earlier, by the way," He said, "He apologized to me and we catched up,"

"That's no fair, you already catched up!" I playfully spatted out.

He laughed, "We talked about the debut.... and you,"

My eyes grew wide.

"Yah, bobby! Don't do that, your eyes suck!" He teased.

But I stay unbothered, "Hyung, how tall are you?"

He put out an angry face but he became playfully again. Ugh, Jinhwan-hyung's mood swings.

"Aish! Ani, ani, I just thought it's late already and you're not sleeping. It isn't healthy for... uhm.." I stopped teasing him because he punched my side.

"Yah, hyung!" I complained, holding my left shoulder where he punched it.

"I'm going to sleep at the others' room," He stated while cleaning the table, "So you guys can talk,"

"You're gonna sleep beside Junhoe? Are you serious?" I teased.

He threw out his empty ramen cup, "Just for tonight, I think? Or are you gonna completely throw me out?"

I laughed. He did too and handed me a glass of water. I gladly received it as he continued to talk while I drink.

"He's at the studio again," Jinhwan informed.

I stopped drinking, "Still? I thought he's sleeping,"

I dished my glass while he answered me, "Do you not know your boyfriend?"

I nudged my shoulders innocently, "It's almost past 2am, what's up with him?"

He usually comes back at midnight but rarely past this late. I'm worried again, really. This habit of him has got to stop.

"Maybe because he's nervous and want to let out his thoughts about you? Or just writing songs just to disregard his longing for you since you're at the YG party?" He answered.

"You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head, "When you left the dorm, he came home. He was looking for you and wondered why you left early even though it's a party. And yeah, we talked. An hour later, he said he'll just go back to the studio again,"

We stayed up for a good half hour as we talked about Hanbin and my performance earlier before he decided to sleep and that he can't wait for Hanbin anymore.

I stared at his messages and haven't got any since after the performance. I'm on bed already, still waiting for Hanbin. But I drifted to sleep while holding my phone.

***

"Jiwonnie," I heard someone whispered. I can feel another weight beside me. And felt my head is on top of someone's arms. I breathe on the scent, and from that moment I know who it was.

"I love you, Jiwon," He whispered and felt a kiss on top of my head.

He hummed some soft tones. It sounds really good and relaxing. It's as if my whole soul is calm.

I smiled, "I love you, too, binnie,"

"You're up?" He asked, looking all tired and exhausted.

He carefully lays down my head on top of the pillow and got up, face to face with me.

"Where were you? You came home late," I pouted.

He stared at my lips. His black eyes are as dreamy as the stars shining bright on a dark night.

"Can I kiss you?" He suddenly asked.

I stared at his. Plump and so soft. 

 _Oh so soft._ I thought to myself.

"Hanbin," I called first but ~~_yea_ _,_ _I_ _guess_~~ I nodded.

He gave me a quick peck, "I wrote songs. I can't stay here and do nothing while I think of you. You make me crazy, jiwonnie,"

My heart wants to scream as loud as what its feeling right now. My stomach aren't even stable like there's a war of butterflies going on in there. My limbs are so weak. My insides are fighting. I'm this fragile when it comes to  _this quail._

I chuckled, "Do you have a sin? Seems like you're sweet tonight?"

He punched me lightly, "Yah, stop teasing me! I missed you!"

I laughed hard but I stopped when I look him into his eyes. Seeing all love. I raised my right hand to touch his left cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment.

And when he opened his eyes, he attacked my lips with his. Giving me hungry kisses. I returned the favour. I flipped us, and I'm now on top.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Hanbin's voice was raspy... and sexual.

I played him using my hands. Caressing each part of his body. Not minding the hem of his shirt, I thrust my hands on his side, up to his nipples. Which I knew turned him on because his hips were slowly moving up and down. His legs were trying hard to keep it in place.

I moaned softly. I, too, can't resist what's happening. 

"Ha-Hanbin,"

I held his sides with my bare cold hands. He twitched at my movement. I, then, lowered my head to reach himl lips. Kissing him slowly with a mixture of love and lust.

I went down from his lips to his jawline, neck, sucking it. Until he tried to stop me.

"Jiwon," He called painfully with pleasure, "Jiwonnie, baby, you're gonna leave a mark,"

I got more turned on with what he called me. Jiwon plus baby? Do I have to be calm after hearing those sweet words?

"You're mine, binnie, you're only mine."

He moaned at my sudden possessiveness, "A-rgh, jiwon,"

I bit it softly before I continued lowering down my kisses. I made out with his collarbone, leaving sweet kisses on the side of his ribs. I slowed down my pace when I reached to his stomach. Down to his abdomen..... and below.

When I reached to his V-line, I felt his member touching my adam's apple.

"Fuck, baby, baby jiwon," He moaned out when it touched.

His weak voice coming at me. I, too, was feeling too ecstatic. This euphoria has to end before something happens to us.

I smirked, "So... so hard for me, binnie,"

I fixed his shirt again. He just watched me as I did, "You are a fucking tease, jiwon," He complained weakly while his eyes are closing. 

He was that turned on?

I growled laughing. After, I kissed his forehead with so much love poured.

"I love you, jiwonnie,"

We stopped doing for a minute, we look at each other dearly. He pressed his thumb on my face. Touching my left ear and it side, to my jaw, cheeks, nose, eyes, down to my bottom lips.

He then smiled sweetly, "To my eyes you're the most precious human being in this world,"

He pulled me down to cuddle, me being the big spoon.

"Don't hurt me again, hanbinnie," I whispered to his ear.

I can't see him because he's stuck breathing my scent on my neck, but his voice was enough for me to know that he's in pain.

He gripped tight, "I'm sorry, jiwon, I'm really sorry,"

"Do you like someone else?" I stuttered. He lifted up his chin to let me see him. 

"My heart belongs to only you, jiwon," He said as sincere as he is.

"Hmm?" I hummed, segwaying my speechlessness.

"If you leave me, you will be my downfall." He stated.

I pressed our foreheads, "You know I wouldn't,"

He sighed and closed my eyes, "If this... if this won't work out-"

"It will," I cutted off.

"If we break up,"

"We won't." I said with finality.

He pulled himself out of our cuddle session. Now, his head's just on top of my shoulder. I possessively intertwined my hand with his. My other hand, protectively covers our intertwined hands as I slowly stroke it using my thumb.

"We're not sure," He sadly said, looking at the ceiling while I kept my gaze alternately moving from our intertwined hands to his face.

"Why are you suddenly negative about this? About us?" I couldn't help but ask.

He painfully kept his stare at the ceiling. Avoiding my stares, "Reality happens, jiwonnie,"

"If we," I started, "If we do break up, I'm still going to be beside you. Binnie, you should know that,"

"I know... I'm just afraid,"

I lifted myself up while he remained lying down. I held both of his hands and left small kisses.

"I'll hold your hand every step of the way,"

He looked away, "On the long run?"

I countered it and held his chin to make him look at me. I stared at his smile intently and said, "Baby, I'm in for a long howl,"

"Soon, you'll see things you won't like about me," He sighed.

I stretched out, not leaving my stare at him.

"My binnie boo, you'll have your good days and bad days... and by then, I'll still choose you,"

My right hand went on top of the pillow below his head, peacefully resting it there. I lowered my face and gave him small trails of kisses on his face.

He chuckled because he was tickled when  I kissed the nape of my neck, "Really?"

With low raspy tone, "Really, baby," I assured, "I'd rather have bad days with you than good days with someone else,"

"You fuck boy!" He retorted playfully.

"Did you see me fucking anyone else?" I answered, laughing with husky voice (because I know now, that that's his weakness), "Other than you?"

He blushed and tried to hide it as he pulled up the blanket, "Oh, shut up!"

I laughed whole-heartedly, "So, what songs did you write about?"

And that consisted our night. Basically, light to deep talks alternating 'til we see the sunrise. We decided to sleep since before lunch, we have to go practice again for the _fucking_ show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMOKIN HOTTTTT tell me whatchu think? drop by at the comment sections!!! all luv


	7. Mix and Match

**Hanbin's POV**

D-day! We're about to start the Mix and Match finale. I was done talking to the members one by one who seems all optimistic because they've already been cheered up by Bobby.

Looking around in our dressing room, it was hectic since we're going to start in a few minutes. I smiled at the mere thought of debuting later tonight. But then it faded when I think of some will not stay.

How dare we experience two survival shows?

"Binnie boo," I called me while the room is in chaos.

I looked at Bobby and smiled, "Hey,"

"Can I steal you for a minute?" He sweetly asked.

I pouted but laughed, "Of course,"

We went out of the dressing room and stayed at the dark alley where someone rarely walks in.

He steals my hands to intertwined it to his. I smiled, even though we can only see each other with light illuminating from outside.

"How are you?" His voice was husky it made me shiver in awe.

"I'm fine, jiwonnie,"

"It makes me turn on when you call me that," He said, "Can you do that for the rest of our lives?"

He took steps forward 'til we can feel our breaths meeting. Without a second, our lips met slowly.

"I'd be... glad to.... my.. jiwonnie," I said in between the kiss.

I can feel his smile, "I love you, Hanbin. I really do,"

"I love you, too," I assured as I deepen the kiss, feeling his tongue brushed mine.

I stepped forward until he was finally trapped against the wall. He moaned frustratedly.

"I can't believe we're doing this here," He commented.

I slowly pulled away from his lips and went down to his chin, jaw line, and finally rested my mouth on his neck. I brushed my member to his, which I can feel is growing hard.

His hand went from my hair to my chin to lift my head up, stopping me from kissing his neck.

"Stop teasing me, baby," He softly complained.

The call name _baby_ made my stomach flutters. I kissed him deep one last time before I pull away completely.

"Our noonas might kill us for ruining their stylings," I laughed while we walk back to the dressing room.

"I'm going to get back at you one day, hanbin-ah," He warned playfully.

"Sure," I winked, "I'd be glad to."

"Oh, you will be glad,"

I shivered by his tone but I shrugged it off and continued laughing.

"You're in good mood today, huh?" Jinani-hyung said as we greeted each other.

We're now in front of the dressing room, waiting for the others to be prepared since the three of us are done already.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked politely.

Jinani smiled, "Aneyo, I just thought you were overthinking again,"

Well, that was me during WIN but because Mix & Match is different I feel a little bit burden. Besides, I have trust on the other members.

I caress the back of Bobby's neck as I let our a sigh, "I feel like I should just go with the flow tonight," 

They both nodded at my words. But when Jinhwan looked at us both, I became nervous.

His eyes grew wide, "You, fuckers! Both of your lips look like they've sucked each other!"

I hide my face in embarrassment. Bobby steps in front to hide my body behind his. Protecting me from our savage hyung.

Bobby laughed, "Mianhae, hyung,"

"You have the audacity to laugh? What if they notice that?!" Jinhwan panicked.

I consciously fixed my hair as I step beside Bobby. He looked at me and winked. My heart fluttered again.

"Notice what?" Daesung-hyung asked as he appeared, "Saw you winked at Hanbin, Bobbyah! You cheeky flirt!"

Daesung playfully punched Bobby's side while they both laughed. Jinhwan and I looked at each other nervously but we tried to shrug it off and bowed cooly.

"Yah, we're about to start. You guys ready?" Daesung-hyung asked and we nodded.

"Been ready, hyung," Jinhwan answered.

Daesung smiled, "Good. I'll go ahead. And oh, happy birthday, B.I!"

I said my thanks and bowed.

We appeared on the stage. Feels so good to perform again, I missed it. I looked at our fans in awe while I'm at the backstage and thought to myself that I will forever treasure this.

Bobby stole a kiss on my cheek secretly, "They look pretty right?"

"Yepuda, jiwonnie," I answered, "Yah! You shouldn't be flirting around while we're working!"

Bobby showed me his bunny grin.

 _Of_ _course_ _,_ _I_ _forgive_ _you_ _._ _How_ _can_ _I_ _resist_ _you_ _,_ _you_ _bunny_ _!_

"iKON and Winner, you're next!" The stage manager called.

Jinhwan and our other hyungs went beside us as we are all excited to perform together. Brings back nostalgia from WIN, except we aren't against each other.

"This shit is cool! We're about to blow the stage, boys!" Mino-hyung cussed as we all talked to each other about our excitement.

Bobby and I were now on the stage to perform _empty_ but the lights are still off. Before it lits up, he went to me to say something.

"I love you, binnie boo! Let's rock this shit!" He whispered and goes back to his place.

And we performed our hearts out all throughout the show. It was funny during _Long Time No See_ , he suddenly greeted me before he opens up the song. A lot of people screamed for us both. It was a cute scene.

"Yah, binnie, I got roasted by Daesung-hyung because I greeted you," He laughed and patted my head as we head inside the dressing room to change.

"Did I tell you to greet me up there?" I sarcastically said.

Although I'm really flattered right now whenever I think about it. I don't even know what to react on the moment. I just decided to raise both my hands to my head to form a heart shape. 

He pinched my cheeks, "I risked it out, and you don't even show me appreciation? Aigoo, you hurt my feelings,"

"Aish, stop flirting, bobbin!" Jinani-hyung scolded us.

We were both taken back because of what he called us.

"He called us what?"

"That's actually a good ship name, hyung!" Bobby teased.

Jinhwan just rolled his eyes while he changes his attire into our _Sinosijak_ performance.

"Yah, Donghyuk and Junhoe, do well later!" I said with excitement when the both of them passed by me.

They looked at me with surprised expression plastered on their faces. But in just a second, they smiled politely and bowed to me.

"You bossy kid!" Bobby spatted out, "Don't forget our handshake later, okay?"

"Hyungs, try not to flirt on stage later, what about that?" Junhoe joked out and bowed quickly.

"Agreed," Jinhwan-hyung laughed out loud with the others.


	8. Where Are You Now

Hanbin's POV

 

I didn't know letting go would be this hard. I mean, come on? We've met each other for 6 years and dated for almost a year!

"I don't understand," Was all Bobby had said.

"Of course, we don't understand!" I started, "We hid everything from the showbiz world just to keep this, and yet you still wouldn't allow?!"

"Sajangnim, mianhae," Bobby apologized as he bowed. 

He tried to pull me out of the room as I continued to panicked.

_"What is this dating scandal between the two of you roaming around? Do you know how bad this is, B.I? Bobby? I want you to immediately stop this nonsense before someone gets some evidences and confirm this! Fix yourself up, both you! You just debuted for months and this is what you do?!"_

"Hanbin, what the fuck are you doing?!" Bobby snapped as we finally got the privacy that we wanted.

He pulled me inside my small record room. Everything was a mess. We were okay doing some recording until we were called by the heads.

My brows furrowed as I rebated, "I'm fighting for us, that's what I'm doing!" 

"And disrespect the heads?! Are you even thinking?!" He scolded me. 

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one fighting for this relationship?!" I frustratedly asked.

Bobby looked at me with disappointment in his eyes, "You think I wouldn't?! I would've fought for us there but you go batshit crazy in front of our seniors! Do you think they would still let us say a fucking word?!" 

"Excuses, jiwon!" I retorted.

I couldn't even look at him straight. Instead, I went to the table and picked up the the paper where we both wrote the lyrics for our new song.

He quickly held my wrist before I can even crumple the paper, "Can't you think straight, Hanbin?" 

My fist was formed into a rock shape as I strongly freed myself from his grip, "Can't you fight for me in front of them?"

"Hanbin!" He screamed, "If you continue to act like this then we better break up!"

It hurt.

Of course, it hurts.

"Then, okay!" I said without a stutter, "You don't even care. Why would I?"

He fixed his hair in frustration before he look at me as if he's about to say something.

"Once you put your pride aside, you can notify me." He coldly stated, leaving me alone inside this cold dark room.

***

The whole dorm's quiet when I walked in. Even though, they're packed up in the living room, I know they're talking about what happened back there. 

Everyone went silent when I walked in. It looked like they're talking about Bobby and I. Obviously, they stopped when they saw me. Bobby didn't even give a second to look at me before he walks out of the room.

After the mere sight of him leaving, everybody went back to _fake_ watching a boring show playing in the television. 

Well, except for my hyung.

"Jinani," I sighed tiredly as we walked inside the kitchen, "I'm exhausted. I don't really wanna talk about it,"

Surprisingly, he was calm. He looked away, "Bobby already told us," 

"Aren't you gonna scold at me?" I can't help but ask.

He went to the refrigerator and poured me a glass of water.

"You look horrible, hanbin. Why don't you rest for a while, yea?" He said, leaning on the counter after I received the cup.

I shook my head, "I'm just gonna get some things, I might be living at the studio for a day or two..."

"Chugule? Do you wanna die, Kim Hanbin?" He warned, "Sleep here tonight or I'm gonna force you both to talk this out,"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't wanna see him. I'm sure the feeling's mutual,"

"Hanbin...." He sternly called out, watching me drinking the water.

Once again, I sighed, "Arasso.. alright,"

"You haven't even been drinking water!" Jinhwan hyung scolded. Again.

"Yeah," Junhoe agreed as he sneaked with us, "You look _water-hungry_ , hyung,"

Jinhwan nodded as he turned around to see Junhoe, "Right... it's called thirsty,"

Junhoe shrugs his shoulders as he picked up some chips before he returns back to the room. 

"He's dumb sometimes," I commented.

Jinhwan let out a light chuckle before he turns into serious mood again, "Yeah. He's the dumbest... you're dumber,"

"Wow, I can't believe I'm a level below Junhoe," I sarcastically said.

"Bobby's below you," He stated.

And because of that, the gloomy mood was felt again. I was just there... stuck staring at the floor as the memories fresh from earlier hunt me.

_"Once you put your pride aside, you can notify me."_

Pride? What pride was he even talking about? 

"It just hurts, hyung.." I opened up.

"You entered in this risky relationship. I'm sure you both knew the consequences, right?" He softly added.

I tightly closed my eyes, "I know. I was ready for it long time ago... but why does it hurt so much?" 

"You must have loved him deeply, that's why," He answered, "You hurt because you love, hanbin,"

"H-hyung..." I stuttered.

I tried to keep up my breathing pace bur I couldn't. All I knew is that there tears on my cheeks already.

_"Breathe with me, binnie. Come on, baby, you can do it," He held my cheeks as he looks deeply in my eyes. Comforting me in the middle of my storm._

_"J-jiwon,"_

_"Quit overworking yourself next time, hanbinnie. Jebal," He adviced worriedly, "Now, breathe with me again,"_

_"1.. 2..... 3.."_

"Hanbin?!" I snapped out when Jinhwan-hyung hugged me.

Even though I was taller than him, he tried his best to tower me. I didn't realize that I was shaking badly and my tears aren't stopping.

"H-hyung," I cried.

"S-should I call Bobby?!" He panicked, extending himself to look outside the kitchen.

I cried harder, "No, please!"

"Then what should we do?!" He asked. Holding me firmly as I tried to stop from shaking, "The breathing pattern, hanbin! He taught you that, right?"

I nodded weakly. He faintly smiled at me as he tried to do it. Lifting me up from this sudden anxiety attack.

But no one had done it successful other than him.

And then I realized.....

I completely depended myself on him.... on Jiwon...

Where is he now when I needed him?


End file.
